


best friend

by bokutoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoe/pseuds/bokutoe
Summary: in which iwaizumi hajime has a crush.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	best friend

**Author's Note:**

> hi it’s my first ever iwaoi fanfic, or my first haikyuu fanfic! please don’t judge me dhdhchd

Iwaizumi Hajime is a sucker for Oikawa Tooru.

That’s what he realised when he caught himself staring at Oikawa a little bit longer than normal, when he started to let himself relax and bore his gaze into Oikawa alone, when he started to look at his own best friend’s lips and imagined how it would feel when he kissed him. Oh, he is in quite deep. He scoffed, shaking his head and closed his eyes for a moment before he felt the right side of the bed sinking down and suddenly a pair of arms engulfed themselves around Hajime’s shoulder. “Iwa-chan! Are you listening?” 

Oikawa Tooru is certainly beautiful, even the person himself knows that for a fact. 

And he was staring at Iwaizumi intently, “Your face is too close, idiot.” Hajime pushed him off then scooted away from Tooru, his heart at this point is going to give up on him and it might as well jump out to commit confession to the person beside him. Oikawa ran his fingers through his hair after pouting, Hajime can’t help but stare. “God.” he mumbled,

“Yes Iwa-chan?” 

Iwaizumi flinched, his ears were warming up then he stood up and left his room without uttering a word to Oikawa. 

That was the first day he realised his own feelings for the setter.

*

A few months later, Iwaizumi found himself having a girlfriend, he absentmindedly accepted her confession when they were right outside the gymnasium. He felt Oikawa’s gaze on them when the girl uttered all her courage and asked him out, he said ‘Okay’ just to get a reaction out of Oikawa. 

But, the captain just looked away and continued to train with the other teammates. 

The training was intense, everything is going smoothly, Oikawa is clingier than usual. “My Iwa-chan got himself a girlfriend!” he cooed as he draped his arm over Iwa’s shoulder, smiling at the ace whose face was dusted pink. Everyone else in the team was teasing Iwaizumi, but this wasn’t the reaction that he wanted to receive, he pushed Oikawa away, grumbled under his breath then walked away, he didn’t bother tidying up. 

That day he walked home alone, after that he walked home along with someone that’s not Oikawa Tooru. 

*

Their interactions were all over the place, Iwaizumi was trying his best to avoid his best friend who seemed to be able to search for him everywhere even without communicating. He used his girlfriend as his own excuse to not have any conversation with Oikawa, she’s happy, though. Happy that Iwaizumi was spending more time with her, even though she knew he was just doing so to avoid digging himself into a hole he knows he’ll regret. 

She frowned at the thought, as Iwaizumi approaches her with a smile. She looked up at him with determination and broke things off, she cried. 

Iwaizumi Hajime is single, Oikawa was the first one to know. He ran as fast as he could to catch up to his Iwa-chan as he was smiling more to himself and to the air, he jumped at Iwaizumi’s back and the latter cursed under his breath. 

“You’re heavy you shit.” 

*

Hajime’s birthday is nearing, everyone else around him is acting all giddy. Especially Tooru, who seemed to be more excited than the soon-to-be-celebrant himself, though there were times a serious expression washes over his face, Oikawa is rather happy nowadays. 

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan! Let’s watch a movie on your birthday!” Oikawa exclaimed, smiling as his hands were rubbing against each other as if he had the whole thing planned out at the back of his mind. Iwaizumi sighed, but gave in nonetheless, who will be able to reject the sight of his own crush practically begging with his eyes glowing? 

And he enjoyed it, they ended up watching a movie about aliens even though Oikawa knows better that Iwaizumi prefers godzilla more than anything. But they still had fun, spending time with each other like this, relaxing in each other’s presence. It has indeed been a long time, because Iwaizumi’s dumbass decided to get himself a girlfriend and neglected his own lovely best friend. 

“What are you thinking of?” Tooru’s voice snapped Hajime out of his own bubble of mind, he glanced at the taller boy and smiled. 

“Thank you.” 

“Aw Iwa-chan! So sweet—“ 

“Shut up Shittykawa!” 

He enjoyed his birthday, but he’s not showing more than that because Oikawa would boast about it even during training just to tick him off.

*

As much as he cares for Oikawa’s health, Iwaizumi himself got a fever. He’s in his bed, blanket securely wrapped around his shivering body. From time to time his mother would come in and change his fever patch, ask him if he would like some porridge, the answer is always a ‘No, thank you.’

And Lord how much he misses Oikawa’s stupid face, his stupid smile, his stupid hair that looks so soft to caress. He had touched them before, when they were younger Oikawa would cry sometimes and Iwaizumi was always there to pat his head to comfort his friend. 

He was smiling at the thought, not even realising that the person he’s thinking of welcomed himself into his room, invading his personal space that is not so personal _because Oikawa knows no boundaries between them._

__

Iwaizumi’s eyes shot open and he rolled his eyes at the sight of Oikawa. 

__

“Iwa-chan! Here’s some rice balls that I bought for you on my way here. And here’s homework, also some girls told me to give you these letters — so here you go!” he dumped all the stuff to Iwaizumi’s stomach and the sick boy grunted in return. 

__

Iwaizumi sat up, scanning Oikawa’s face and decided that there is something wrong with the setter today. “What’s wrong?” 

__

Oikawa Tooru may look perfect on the surface, but inside he suffered a lot from self-loathing and loneliness. The instance Iwaizumi asked him that question, he crumbled and threw himself to the person he finds comfort in. 

__

“I was lonely.” 

__

“Yeah?” 

__

“I missed you.” 

__

“I’m here, idiot.” 

__

“Training doesn’t feel the same without you.” 

__

“I know.” 

__

“I always take care of myself like you tell me to.”

__

“Mhm.” 

__

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa down along with him, now Oikawa is on top of Iwaizumi as he buries his face into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck. 

__

Iwaizumi was breathing in the scent of sweat and hard work of the giant that is clinging to him, Oikawa smelled like milk bread and the school’s gymnasium. 

__

“Iwa-chan..” Tooru whispered, still hugging Hajime in a rather awkward position. 

__

“I love you, I can’t function properly without you.” 

__

Iwaizumi froze, his hand that was resting on top of Oikawa’s back was dropped to his side as he pushed himself up to take a proper look at his best friend. 

__

_Oikawa was blushing._

____

_God. He’s blushing, now I’m blushing._

__

____

__

“W-what?” Hajime stammered, his hands were fumbling with the things Tooru delivered to him and he felt nothing but heat and his heartbeat going rapid. It really is about to jump out. 

__

____

__

This time Oikawa was staring at Iwaizumi, his smile was quite small but it was genuine. “I said, I love you. More than a best friend, but of course I still love you as a best friend! But I just-“ 

__

____

__

Iwaizumi cut him off by capturing those pairs of lips he longed for for a while, Oikawa’s hand was resting on his shoulder but soon he wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck to deepen the kiss. 

__

____

__

They stopped, gaze boring into each other, and laughed. 

__

____

__

“I love you, too.” 

__

____

__

__

____

__

The next day Tooru was absent from school because he had a fever.

__

____

__

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed it! thank u for reading. <3


End file.
